Saving Malfoy
by RavenL0221
Summary: Draco comes to Hermione with one request, but it turns into much more. Desperate to save his life Hermione drags Draco to the Muggle world in hopes that they can cure the one thing the Wizards cant. Cancer. Now Dracos quest for a one night stand turns into an adventure as he discovers life, love, and sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

Sneaking into the head girl dorms wasn't my idea of fun, but with my days being numbered I didn't have much choice. I needed to do this while I still had the strength. She should have been there, but as luck would have it she took her time returning that night.

"What are you doing here Malfoy." Her shoulders slumped and her bushy hair stood even further on end than usual. Suddenly my mouth was dry and my head spun. She perked up, "Malfoy? Are you okay?" Her voice sounded echoey. I tried to speak, but the only thing I heard was my body hitting the floor with a thud. I woke up the next morning in her bed. She paced endlessly, her hair was pulled into a kinky bun at the nape of her neck and her bunny pajamas were wrinkled. I smirked at the sight.

"Granger?" My voice even sounded weak and I cursed myself for the hundredth time.

"Drink this," she ordered, "it's water. You fainted last night." I took my time sipping the water she handed me. I was suddenly exhausted, but I forced myself awake. "What happened to you?"

"You said it yourself. I fainted."

"But why?" She pressed. "Have you been eating?" Not really.

"Enough," I answered evasively. She sat beside me.

"Well then. Out with it. Why were you in my room."

"You have to promise to keep it a secret."

She hopped up, "no chance Malfoy. I'll call Madame Pomfrey, there's nothing here for you."

"This isn't going to negatively affect anyone. No one will be hurt because of it. It's just...a secret. Can you do that?" She nodded slowly, "well...I'm dying." She went to object, but I stopped her, "it isn't hurting anyone. Trust me. I need you to do something for me..."

"What..." She asked warily.

"Take my virginity. I can't die a virgin it's pathetic!"

She nearly choked, "I'm sorry? And why can't Pansy do it? Or Daphne or Astoria?" I closed my eyes, stupid body. Stupid muggle disease.

"Because I know you'll take it to your grave that you got Draco Malfoy's virginity." She was quiet for a long time.

"What is it?"

"Mm?" Sleep was claiming me faster than if liked.

"What's killing you," she nearly snapped. Already she was feeling sorry for me. I yawned.

"Cancer," I mumbled, "stupid muggle disease." Then I went out like a light again.

****Hermione

I left him to rest while I combed through the library. There was an entire sections on muggle diseases and cures. Malfoy had cancer. I shouldn't care, I should have left him for dead. It shouldn't want to hold him and tell him it's okay. I shouldn't consider obliging him. But that wasn't the case. I was reading three books at once, picking through each and every mention of fatal diseases. Finally I came across cancer, but was soon disappointed.

_Cancer is an incurable mutation of cells. Patience diagnosed with cancer are given 12-36 months depending on the stage. _

From there it explained the types of cancer, but there were no spells no incantations...nothing to save a teenage boys life. I flung the book across the room before slamming the others back into their places. Muggles could do better than that! I stormed into the great hall and filled my satchel with food. I wasn't sure what Malfoy liked, but he'd have to keep up his strength. When I returned to my dorm he was still sleeping.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty." I called. He stirred, "up up up." I continued. Finally he heaved himself up.

"No need to treat me like I'm already incapacitated. I can head to the hall myself." He mumbled. I could see how grateful he was that he didn't have to.

"Whatever, eat up. You'll need to be healthy for this."

"So you're going to do it?" He asked eagerly. I sighed heavily.

"On two conditions." I huffed. He raised an eyebrow, always the perfect gentleman.

"The Weaselys, my family, and Harry have to be in on it. I can't do this alone."

"I'm asking you to sleep with me one not take me in!" He snapped, not caring that his mouth was full of broccoli.

"Second-," I interrupted, "you come with me to muggle London so we can at least try to cure you. I know how you feel about Muggles but-"

"You think they can cure me?" He sounded pained, "honestly?" Yet there was no bitterness in his voice.

"They've done it a couple times. You might get lucky." He nodded slowly.

"How about Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Ronald, Potter, and your parents? I don't want the entire Weasel clan knowing I'm weak." I nodded.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

***Draco

She let me finish eating before she pounced. I hadn't expected it to be so soon and I found I might not be ready for this, but it was now or never. I wouldn't have the strength to do this any later. I tried to wait for love and for all of the good stuff everyone insisted would come with time, but it wasn't coming. Not for me. So I'd take what I could get. The muggle-born was experienced enough to make this enjoyable so I let my self focus on that. My heart raced under her palm, her other hand wiped away a lock of my hair. Slowly she ran her hands through my hair causing a noise of content to rumble through my chest. She was straddling my waist, but she held her weight in her own. I was leaned against a mountain of pillows. My hands ran along the thin strip of skin along her waist. I wasn't sure how this worked, but I followed her lead. Gentle touches, sweet kisses. The sensation did seem to make my heart stutter a bit. That's when I realized it. She was acting as if she were in love with me, hypnotizing herself with features of mine she found beautiful. I didn't deserve that. I didn't deserve anything else she was doing for me.

"I'm still feeling pretty bad. Could we wait until I felt a bit better?" She smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Sure. I'll phone my mother and owl Mrs. Weasley after I tell Ron and Harry. We leave at dawn. You can stay here or I can help you back to your dorm if you want."

I heaved myself upward, "I think I'll stick around, but I'll take the couch. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Send a red flare if you need anything," she chimed before she danced out of the room. Her shower was better than ours, but only the best for the Gryffindor Princess. The water coming out was near scalding and turned all of my pale skin red. I looked like a platinum haired lobster, but it calmed the anguish within me. I went into this ready to face dead with an empty bedside and a pitying nurse telling me goodbye. Now Granger had given me something more terrifying than death. Hope. How could Muggles, non magical -but not necessarily inferior- creatures, cure a disease that killed millions of great wizards.

"Oi, Malfoy are you trying to drown yourself?"

"No, Weasley, I'm not. I'll be out in a moment." The door opened and I could hear the oaf padding near the sink. He dropped something and left again. I peeped out the curtain and grunted.

"Poor people clothes. Ew." Regardless I dried and dressed in the cheap t shirt and flannel pajama pants I donned my dirty boxers. There was no way in hell I was putting on those crusty things. My hair was still wet from washing it and I smelled like a girl. I couldn't sink much lower. Harry sniffed me.

"You smell like a Romione baby." And here I was...sinking. When I didn't answer he leaned closer.

"You don't look like you're dying,"

"My apologies. Give me a few months and I'm sure I'll look the part." I snapped. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Harry!" Hermione chastised. She fixed him with a glare that made him sink into his seat.

"Sorry Malfoy."

I rolled my eyes in response. From there she spent her time running over the plan when Mrs. Weasley responding and for if she didn't respond. A barn owl came pecking at the window that instant. She scanned the letter and wrote a hasty reply before turning back to us.

"Well woman, what did it say?"

She grinned at me, "exactly?" Weasel and Potty exchanged worried looks. I nodded, "Dear Hermione," she read, "while I can understand why you would want to help the 'great bouncing ferret' I can't imagine he'd survive in the Burrow. As you know there's no silk, no satin, and no luxury meals. If he's fine with such meager accommodations I assure you that my dear bouncing cousin is welcome here. I'll pick up your mother tomorrow morning and we'll have breakfast on by the time you arrive." I crinkled my nose.

"So...you don't have house elves?" I looked at Weasel in shock, idly scratching my chest. He shook his head no.

"But we get along just fine without them I assure you."

"You Weasleys are tougher than I thought." I muttered, scratching my arm. He raised a ginger eyebrow.

"All because we don't have house elves?"

"No. Because you can survive this insufferable fabric!" I nearly shouted, "it's like there are little beetles crawling over my torso. It's quite maddening."

"Are you saying my shirt is cheap?"

"Bingo."

"Guys...let's not start this. If the shirt itches take it off. It won't be the first time I've seen a guys chest and it won't be the last." She continued folding up her response and stuffing things in her trunk. "Do you think you boys will be able to sneak into Draco's room and steal his trunk." The pair of them looked right sore about helping me in anyways, but nodded reluctantly.

"Perfect! Go steal it and deliver it here. We leave at dawn so you'd better get some sleep. Malfoy you can either ride with one of the boys or take your chances with me."

"So... I can ride with a seeker who'd sooner see me dead, a beater with a serious anger issue, or the one person who would at least try not to drop me despite her inability to ride a broom right...I think I'll take the witch for 500. I'll even help you steer." She nodded before shooing the other two out.

"You're too smart Malfoy," Ron sneered, "and I want my clothes back when I get home." I pulled the shirt and pants off.

"Take them now Weaselbee. I'd rather sit naked." I launched them at him with all the force I could muster. Screw him. Hermione giggled.

"So you're going to sit in your underwear like that all night?"

I stuck my nose in the air, "why not? Does it bother you?"

"Nope," she pushed on my shoulders so I'd lay on my back, "but you're going to get cold." She magicked her comforter to the couch, going so far as to tuck me in.

"Granger-,"

"Hermione. My name is Hermione."

"Fine. Hermione. I'm not a child. There's no need to tuck me in." She kissed the bridge of my nose.

"Look love...you're going to go through hell...chemotherapy, radiation, surgery. You're going to need someone to hold your hand. Rivalries and death eaters aside...I won't let you go through any of it alone." Her head rested on my chest.

"I'll do anything to make it easier on you." She mumbled. I put on a brave face.

"No need to get all sentimental Hermione. I'll be fine. Go to sleep. You said it yourself. We have to be up early tomorrow." She nodded.

"Just call me if you need something." She stood and made her way to her bed, "are you warm enough?" She asked once all the lights were off.

"I'm fine. Go to sleep."

After a few more minutes of silence I heard her murmur a good night and that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up freezing. It was no later than three a.m. yet I watched Draco pace at the bottom of my bed.

"...and what of my mother..." He mumbled, "she'll believe I was kidnapped by death eaters. I have to find a way to get a letter to her before Grangers up."

"Already done. I sent her a letter while you were in the shower. We have full access to your funds and her blessings." He jumped, but said nothing.

"What are you doing up?"

"Your pacing woke me." I lied. He sat beside me.

"Oh really? And why are you trembling then?" He took my hands in his, warming them with his own heat.

"Just go back to bed. You need your strength." I insisted. He magicked the comforter over to me, wrapping it around me tightly.

"You're keeping this comforter if I have to stay up all night long and hold it here." We stared down until I sagged from my own exhaustion.

"Sleep up here with me. Then we can both get a few hours." He reluctantly agreed, settling in beside me. His silk boxers brushed gently against my leg as I cuddled near him. He stiffened for a moment before -muscle by muscle- he relaxed completely. I woke wrapped in his sure embrace. His face buried in my curls. Harry and Ron shook my shoulder.

"We're late 'Mione! The sun is on its way up and if we don't leave now they're going to see us leaving. I groaned, unpeeling Draco's arms from my waist and I did. His grip was almost ironclad and took more than a little coaxing to undo.

"Why didn't you wake me up," I hissed. Ron shrugged sheepishly.

"You're up now! Now let's get moving." Harry insisted. He had our trunks shrunk and in his drawstring bag. I forgot to lay something out for Malfoy so hopefully my uniform isn't too itchy for the prince."

"He'll be fine. Wake him up." I pulled a jumper over my night shirt and a pair of jeans over my knickers. As the grumpy prince dressed I was shoving my feet in trainers. He rubbed his eyes as he tied the tie with sleepy hands. "Two to a broom. Ron help Malfoy onto my broom." Malfoy grunted behind me, going so far as to stick me on the broom himself. His hands lingered on my hips.

"I'm not dead yet."

I nodded and pat the space behind me, "well hop on." He did and helped me steer myself out of the window. We flew for hours past endless rows of trees as the highest speed I could maintain. We didn't stop until the burrow came into view. I could feel Malfoys heart slamming against his ribs.

"Nervous?" He shrugged noncommittally, tightening his grip on my waist.

"What reason do I have to fear Mrs. Weasely? She's a Fierce woman, but that doesn't mean I'll instantly be on the wrong end of her wand. Fierce yes, but very kind and motherly."

"Don't talk like you know my mum," Ron grunted, "you spent six years ridiculing all of us."

"I rather like your mother and I highly doubt she'd be too put out over the arrogant and obnoxious ramblings of a 12 year old." Malfoy grunted back, "the only thing I said about her that I meant was that she had far too many children. She should have stopped after Charlie and Bill. It seems the rest of you are a bunch of nuts." I snickered at that. It's not like it wasn't true. George and Fred were always in trouble and Ron and Ginny were too hot headed for their own good. "She's awful prideful too. The many times my mum offered financial assistance to your mother was refused outright by a very impersonal owl. It wasn't like you lot couldn't use a few extra galleons. I was taken by surprise when Ron rammed the broom into mine. Malfoy barely moved, but I nearly toppled over.

"Ronald!" I screamed. I was clutching Malfoys shirt like it was the only thing holding me together. He was a very unattractive magenta color in the face, "screw you and your temper! Draco didn't do anything worth you killing me!" With anger coursing through me I aimed the broom at the ground.

"I don't think killing yourself will prove the point princess." He jerked on the nose of the broom, causing us to glide to a stop. I fell off the broom and went stomping inside not caring what happened to either of them. I found myself in the kitchen giving Mrs. Weasely a big hug.

"Where are my dear sons and that horribly stuck up cousin of mine?" She asked after she inspected me.

"Probably outside trying to kill each other." I mumbled, sitting beside her, "they're all so full of pride that no one cares that he's dying. No one else seems to realize that he could disappear any day now."

"We realize it just fine," Ron snapped, "we just don't care. Malfoy has been a git to us for years Hermione! How can you find it in yourself to care if it lives or dies!" I rose to my full height and glowered up at him.

"How? By not being a bloody idiot that's how!" I screeched, "I didn't mind hating him before, because I knew that at the end of the year he would graduate with us, he would find someone who loved him for the prat he was, and he'd go on to live an okay life. Now...every day we take for granted could easily be his last. He could very well lose his happily ever after all because his cells mutated! There is a chance that he could be snuffed out completely because of a little thing like that! Imagine how he feels! He's 17 just like we are! This isn't Hogwarts, Ronald. This isn't quidditch. This is a teenage boys life. Grow up." I shoved past him, tears crowding my vision. A pair of arms dragged me off course.

"Moving," I realized his sarcastic drawl anywhere.

"Sod off Malfoy," I mumbled, "you're just as bad. You know you need to be taking it easy yet you're purposefully riling him up."

"I've got get my fights in while I still have the ability." He muttered bitterly. Then he smiled at me, albeit it awkwardly. "I trust you, Hermione." He gently dabbed away the tears falling along my cheeks. "I won't purposefully provoke him." He promised, "scouts honor." I nodded.

"You therapy begins tomorrow." I warned him. They're going to try to fix you." We were quiet for a moment.

"So its potentially now or never?" He mumbled. I nodded. He fell silent, "I'm not ready." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Well let me know when you are." I squeezed his hand, "now inside you go. I can't have you ticking her off too." He kissed my forehead.

"Whatever you say."

We headed inside. His hand still within mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Weasley was even smaller than I remember. Her fiery hair curled around her ears and at her shoulders, her plump cheeks were red and her cerulean eyes sparkled with laughter. Often when I'd been punished she would let me at in her yard. She'd magically dye my hair and change my eye color so that I could play with the other boys, running in circles around the yard searching for gnomes. I knew Ronald and Ginerva and Fred and George well. Ron was fiercely loyal, Ginny was fierce like her mother, Fred was a borderline genius, and George was insanely brave. I smiled politely at Mrs. Weasley. She brought me down in a rough hug, one that squeezed my insides the wrong way. What's worse? No amount of struggling could get me free. Another woman came down the stairs arm and arm with Hermione.

"Molly dear...he's turning blue." The woman told her gently, then not so gently she pried me from her grip. I gasped for air, backing up until my back his the table.

"My god woman," I gasped, "you've got one hell of a grip." She smiled cheerily.

"Now I've got pancakes, toast and marmalade, French toast, sausage, bacon, fruit medley, bagels, and eggs..." I eyed the spread with disbelief.

"And what -pray tell- is the occasion?" I asked incredulously. She forced me into a seat between Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah mum. What's the big deal?"

"Well you are all here!" She answered, "all I need is Ginny and I'll have all of my babies under one roof."

"All your babies and a ferret," Ron snickered. She whacked him with her dish towel."

"Draco is as much of one of my babies as you or Harry or Hermione." She insisted. I averted my gaze and served myself a piece of French toast and a sausage half. I could feel her hovering, but decided to let her be. Ronald ate three heaping plates of breakfast, washing it all down with a couple glasses of orange juice. Harry didn't eat nearly as much, but still managed to polish off a full plate of food. I had picked through a French toast square, but hadn't managed much more. Still she hovered by my side. A couple of times she tried to add onto my plate, but I always caught her.

"Are you feeling nauseous?" She asked finally. She stuck her hand on my forehead.

"Not necessarily," I muttered, "I just don't have much of an appetite." She nodded and dumped a spoonful of fruits on my plate.

"Eat what's there. You're not moving until you do." A few more minutes passed and I chased a grape around my plate.

"She's not joking Malfoy. She will bind you to the seat." Ronald warned, "not having an appetite is a crime in here." I sighed dramatically and popped a strawberry half into my mouth. I got half way through before a wave a naseau swept over me. I barely caught the edge of the rubbish bin before everything I stuffed down came rolling back up.

"Oi. You weren't kidding when you said you didn't have an appetite." He hoisted me back to my feet.

"Your mother is insane." I mumbled. Mrs. Weasley began hovering again. Insisting I head straight to bed.

"Molly, give the boy some time before he goes into chemo. People up chuck every day, was there blood in it?" Mrs. Granger asked. Molly looked at Ron and Ron answered with a negative, "then give him his last day of freedom."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger," she glared at me and my blood ran cold.

"Don't think for a moment I'm on your side." She spat, "I will be civil for your healthy sake, but I'm not as quick to forgive the way you treated Hermione as she is. You won't speak to me directly, you can't even look me in my eyes." I looked away, "the second you're healthy you'll be lucky if I don't shove your wand up you ass." With that she went to collect Hermione and was off. With my only ally tied up I headed outside to catch gnomes. Something about the triviality of the action made me want to do it. I found one trotting through the yard and with a well aimed kick, launched the bugger out of the yard. I found a few more before Fred came out to inspect.

"Here after all these years are you cuzzo? Just like a ferret to come around when you need something."

"I've been treated like a child, hovered over, assaulted, and snapped at. Couldn't you just leave me alone?" I sighed, "I'm not bothering you or any of you. What more can you want."

"You could drop dead," he suggested. I launched another gnome.

"If you're lucky I will." With that I set off in a jog, ignoring the way he followed tentatively after me. Despite telling me to die he didn't seem to want that to happen. I ignored him, breaking out into a full out sprint. My past was threatening to swallow me whole now. Mrs. Granger would stab me if I ever so much as looked at her again, Mrs. Weasley would suffocate me, I hated Weasel and Potty, and the rest of the Weasley children would do me in the second they got the chance. I missed Hogwarts and all of my Slytherins. I missed my mother and a bit of my father (although I couldn't talk to him regardless.)

"Slow down mate," Fred demanded from behind me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you wanted to watch me as I died too. I thought I could at least keep some of my dignity." I snorted, "my apologies."

"Mums worrying about you again."

"Why?" I yelled, taking out my frustration on the clone, "why is she even pretending to give a damn about me? Why did she even agree to help me?" I shouted. I felt the world spinning as my words came in shorter breaths but I pushed it away, "why can't she and Hermione just leave me the fuck alone." I ground out. His face remained passive.

"Are you done throwing a fit?" He asked. My shoulders sagged as the anger vanished.

"Yes..."

"Then back we go," he insisted. He started walking and I followed, "I'm supposed to explain your cancer to you." He finally said.

"Feel free,"

He explained how only 8,000 out of 48 people made it out alive. He explained how I'd feel like hell for a year or so. He told me I'd lose weight that I'd lose my hair and look like a walking nightmare...then he explained what surgery was. By the time we were at the burrow I was too exhausted to run from him, but I sped along as best as I could. I found Hermione Helping Mrs. Weasley cook lunch. She saw me and instantly pulled some of the leftovers from breakfast out.

"Want to try to some fruit?" She asked, already hunting down a plate. While I was a little peckish it wasn't anything that couldn't wait until lunch.

"I'm fine, Hermione. I'm just a little tired." What did I say that for. She towed me along behind her, searching for an empty room.

"We're sharing this one. I hope it won't be too much of a problem. This way I can keep an eye on you." She hovered in the doorway for a moment.

"Let's set the record straight Granger." I began, "I'm still Draco Lucius Malfoy. I don't need you to treat me like a child. I am fine. Okay?"

"But what if you do need me?" She insisted. I could pull my hair out, but I couldn't bring myself to be too angry.

"I'll send the red flare. Deal?"

She stared at me for a little longer before relenting and going back with Mrs. Weasley. I knew she was worried but that wasn't going to help anyone. She was turning out to be an exhausting, but captivating woman. If she'd come to me with the same 'I have 90 days to live speech' I would have told her to get Potty or Weasel to do it. I wouldn't have given her my bed a sacrificed mine and my best friends' education for her. I would laughed her out of my dorms and thrown in a 'mudblood' just to be sure she was worthless. I would toss and turn, yes. Worry myself sick to over my selfish actions? Probably. But no force but seeing that bush missing from Gryffindor would ever make me repent for being so cruel. She hadn't waited until I was missing. She hadn't done any of that. I stared up at the ceiling before I fell into a light sleep. Hermione came banging in what felt like seconds later.

"Lunch is up," she chimed, "have a nice nap?" I nodded and followed her out of the room.

"Here's the key to keeping Mrs. Weasley from hovering," she whispered, "put something on your plate, enough where she doesn't suspect you, but enough to keep a teenage boy running." I nodded and sat beside her once again. I saw that I hadn't peaked her attention as I snagged a sandwich and scooped a couple of crisps up. She seemed satisfied enough and sat down beside her youngest boy to eat with us. She spoke animatedly with Mrs. Granger, telling stories from our childhood and Mrs. Granger did the same. I listened closely as she regaled the table of tales of little Hermione. Apparently the girl was quite the menace. Hermione turned beat red as her mother told us all how Hermione had wet herself if kindergarten and instead of coming clean about it, stuffed her soiled underwear into the toy box at her preschool. I was tempted to laugh until Mrs. Weasley started up again.

"Oh and there was a time with Draco here. He'd just gotten punished and ran over here with his tail between his legs. To make himself feel better he would imitate his father and try looking down his nose at people. The only problem was that he was too small. He'd be forced to look up at some point. You should have seen the tousle he and Ron got into about it. They called each other 'stupid heads' for an hour before he pushed Ron square in his bum and ran home." She was in tears as she told the story and the rest of the table was barely holding back their howls of laughter. Only Ronald seemed as distressed as I was.

"Back then Ron was always Ronald. Whenever Draco came over he was munching on a bar of chocolate asking for Ronald. He'd never call him Ron. Speaking of which...I have pictures."

'Stop her,' I mouthed to the ginger. He grinned at me devilishly.

"Nah," he whispered back. Well...there goes my super villain career. She came back with pictures and pictures of children. Most of them had that red hair, but there were a few of Another little boy with sometimes blond sometimes black hair. I grimaced as I realized that the pictures were far worse that what I originally imagined. Pictures of me kissing Ginny on the cheek or hugging Ronald by the neck...I was even in pictures with the clones. I could've died in that moment, but I waited. There was one that I was actually proud of. We finally came across it.

"This is Draco and Rons first -of many- fights." She laughed. "Fred caught it on camera. To think it was all over if we should call Ginny Ginerva or Ginny. To this day Draco still calls her Ginerva."

"He actually calls her Weaslette," Hermione piped in, "it's actually quite clever."

"If she won't be called Ginerva then I think Weaslette suits her well. I definitely won't call her 'Ginny.' How terribly American sounding. The same way if I ever find it in my heart to stop calling him-" I nodded in Ronald's direction, "Weaselbee, then he will be Ronald." She flipped on, there were pictures of Harry, Ronald, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Hermione in there.

"He's the only Slytherin to go in my book," she proclaimed with pride. "It took me a few years to get a hold of it, but Hermione did the job nicely." I leaned forward to see a healthy blond male staring back at me with nearly lifeless grey orbs. Back when nothing made sense. I smiled a little in pride. I wasn't him anymore. I no longer wanted to be like my father. So much so that I was almost glad when Voldemort polished him off. Lunch continued in and I made my way through a third of the sandwich when Mrs. Weasley noticed me again.

"Did you hear that honey?" I blinked a few time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't."

Mrs. Granger huffed, "I asked you what school was like for you with Hermione." Oh so now she wasn't going to act like a bitch. I see.

"Challenging. My father didn't take it lightly that I wasn't receiving top marks." I told her truthfully, "but Mrs. Granger...if I may...it's better to ask what you want to know outright instead of trying to be polite about it."

Her gaze hardened further, "fine. Why were you such a foul git to my daughter?"

"Because that's what I was taught to do. Take out the mudbloods," I ignored Mrs. Weasleys warning glare, "with words or with actions."

"But why?" She pressed.

"Because that's what I was taught. Not everyone teaches their children to have courage or be kind. Some people teach their kids to attack. Some people don't teach their children to become heartless shells without a core or a hope for survival. Some people raise spineless cowards." I spat through gritted teeth. She looked at her plate.

"But why _my _daughter?"

"Because she never belonged in my world," but now I can't imagine it without her. I kept that last part to myself.

"And that makes it okay?"

"It's in the past Mrs. Granger. This was all the me that thought I had a life time to figure it all out. The me that's talking now doesn't give a damn of her blood is green. I get it now and if I die then consider it repentance for all of my sins against your daughter."

"And when you don't?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The ones that deserve death rarely get it," she ground out, "so when you live a very long and prosperous life how will you repent?"

"Mum!" Hermione screamed. I was standing in seconds. My fists clenched at my sides.

"Mrs. Granger..." My jaw was clenched so tightly my teeth my shatter.

"I told you not to look at me," she glowered. I looked harder.

"Your people did the same thing. Lighter skinned people hated darker skinned people all because of the way someone's skin looked. Your kind destroyed millions of people for race, gender, religion, and sexuality. Hell. For the longest your people killed mine and Hermione's!" I was shouting and the only thing that let me know I was intimidating was the small smile of thanks she shot at Ronald when he settled a firm grip on my elbow. "I was prejudiced and it took looking death in the eye to see it was wrong. Is it too late? Probably. Did too many innocents suffer from my ignorance. Yes. So what now Saint Granger? Do I throw myself from the tallest building or do I treat her with respect with every last second I'm granted?" Hermione stood beside me before walking over to her mother.

"Mum... I begged you not to do this." She whispered softly. She sounded more hurt than anything, "I want you here mum...but I can't let you jeopardize his life. Mum...he's 17." She nodded and headed upstairs. I felt my head swimming again, but I gritted my teeth and forced myself up the stairs so I could faint in peace. I got to the bed before my world tilted and I went down again.

I really needed to avoid stress. Hermione was at the edge of my bed, rubbing my thigh. She didn't notice I was awake and sent soothing circles along my leg. I sat up.

"Have you learned yet?"

"Learned what?" I asked. She mumbled something.

"That stress only makes this worse," her Amber eyes seemed to come alive with rage, "do you want to live or don't you?" She screamed, "having screaming matches with my mother is going to kill you! Do you get it Malfoy? Death isn't something you can buy your way out of it! You could die and you just don't seem to care!" Her voice was hoarse with rage as tears tumbled down her her rosy cheeks.

"Why do you care," my voice came out pathetic, "your mothers right. I was a shit. You don't owe be anything." She snorted at me.

"Why can't I want to help you out of kindness?" She asked quietly. I shrugged.

"People don't work like that love." I sighed, "and genuine kindness is rare in my world." I let my finger fall along the round of her cheek.

"I work that way." We were quiet for a while, "I know about Bella, just Bella, no last name." For a moment the silence was thick. How she knew about my sister was beyond me. The daft witch was killed before my first year at Hogwarts by a group of other pure bloods. She'd hated being a Malfoy and everything it stood for. She'd gone so far as die her platinum locks brown and enchanted her eye color. All of that was forgivable. What was unforgivable was her romance with one Christian LeGrande. Thick curly brown hair, sparkling Amber eyes...I remember so well because those were the last worst my sister spoke to me. I looked at Hermione and saw his features in her.

"Oh." Was all I managed. She played with her thumbs.

"My brother was the first wizard in our home. He went to Hogwarts years before me, but every year he'd come home and teach me new spells. He got sick his seventh year...right before my first year...and your sister...she whisked him away like the knight she was and she stayed with him until his dying day. When I found out you were sick I was determined to keep you alive. For her."

" I hate to be the bearer of bad news poppet but my sister died shortly after your brother. She disappeared for months and reappeared at their graduation. They killed her."

"That can't be!" She gasped, then louder, "Bella is alive!"

"Bella Malfoy? Are you sure Hermione?" I wouldn't let hope swell within me when I saw her fall into a lifeless heap.

"Yes Bella, no last name. She's tall and willowy with sparkling blue grey eyes and muggle dyed blonde hair."

"Sounds like her, but my sister is dead." I insisted. She dug around in her bag for something and pulled out a muggle contraption. With a few motions she turned the device around the reveal the matured face of my sister not too unlike the woman I saw magicked to death.

"Is this your sister?" She demanded. I looked away, that sickening hopeful feeling I developed only around her rose again making the world seem too bright and too happy for my liking.

"It looks like her but I saw her die. It simply can't be." I insisted, "but if you're convinced send her an owl. We can test her."

"She lives in America. No time. We'll phone her." She decided.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" I snorted. She rolled her eyes and pressed the screen a number of times.

"Press it to your ear. When she answers ask your questions." I eyed the device skeptically before doing as she instructed. I barely heard her cheerful voice over the connection I was so lost in thought.

"Bella speaking. How are you Hermione."

I jumped ten feet and dropped the rectangular thing in the carpet.

"It talks!" I exclaimed. She giggled.

"It does not talk. She's talking. Think of it like a video chat without video."

"You mean like sending your voice through the floo?" I asked, staring in wonder at the thing.

"Exactly like that. Now say hello," she urged. She handed it back.

"Hello?"

"Drake?" Neither of us said anything, then with a hardened voice she said, "I don't know how you got this phone, but destroy it. Never contact me again."

"Wait," I cried, it felt so good to hear her voice I couldn't let go just yet, "I'm with Hermione. She made me call you... I thought you were dead."

"Drake...that was the point. I had the Slytherins fake my death so I could live my life in peace...away from the Malfoy name. Now if you'll excuse me-,"

"You can't escape being a Malfoy, Isabella." I snarled. Silence, "I've tried. All it did was get father killed." More silence, but I heard her sigh.

"Where are you Drake?" She asked finally.

"With Hermione," I answered evasively, "and where is Hermione?" Ever the patient witch she would play this game until she caught me.

"We're in England. Why are you asking me all of this?"

"And that's all I need to know to know you aren't at Hogwarts." She sounded quite pleased with herself.

"Stupid Ravenclaws." I muttered, "I'm with the Weasleys."

"I thought Malfoys didn't associate with blood traitors." She mocked. While her patience was never ending...mine wasn't.

"It's a long story," I grouched.

"I have an hour break," she insisted, "I'll clock out and you can tell me the whole thing. I haven't seen the Weasleys in a while really, tell them I'm flooing in."

"Isabella you can't just floo in whenever you damn well please." I sighed.

"You and mother and your ridiculous code of conduct. I'll be there in a gif." I stood to apologize to Mrs. Weasley and to warn her that my wacky sister was coming. She waved off my outburst at the mention of Isabella. At that she turned the same color Ronald did whenever he got too angry. She waved her wand like a mad woman.

"That's not nearly enough time! Why didn't you say something earlier!"

"I just found out she was Ali-"

"no time for chit chat!" She insisted, "make yourself useful and put on tea." She ran about like she'd lost her head.

"Who's coming over?" Gingy asked, sinking his teeth into an apple. So he knew this hysteria well.

"Honestly Ronald." I muttered, "you just ate."

"Did you just..."

"Use your name? Yes. I did. Would you like a pin for your stellar observational skills?" He stared at me for a moment with his mouth hanging open. "Uh oh. I broke him." With a nonchalant shrug I went to do as asked.

I heard the fireplace come to life and in tumbled Isabella.

Greetings were awkward. There were tons of 'I thought you died' 'no I lied' conversations. I stayed hidden in the kitchen, shaking in my very nice shoes. I hadn't seen this woman since I was eleven and now when my life was ending she showed up. How would she respond?

"He's right in here." I heard Hermione say. I searched for somewhere to hide, but being six foot three was never such a curse. My eyes locked with the icy blue-grey of hers and before I could manage anything she threw herself into my arms. Malfoys didn't hug, yet here we were. Two Malfoys. Hugging.

"So you're really not dead?" Was all I could manage. She laughed at me.

"Quick aren't we love?" Her accent hinted that she'd been in Scotland, "yer not a lad anymore I see."

"And you're not a lassie," I mocked. She punched me in the arms.

"So what is this long story ye've just got to tell me," she asked skeptically. I struggled to find the words so instead I waved my wand along the Main vein in my arm. Colors swirled along my veins until the words spelled out along my arm. P-A-N-C-R her and eyes widened as she caught the drift of the words C-A-

"No...NO!" She shoved my arm away almost taking it off.

"Tell me you're lying!"

"I'm not. Why would I-,"

"Tell me you're lying," she sobbed. She dug her dangerously manicured nails into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. Hermione put her hands on Isabella's arm.

"Don't worry Bella," she pleaded, "I'll do my best to make sure he's okay. He's starting chemo tomorrow. That's why he's here."

"8 out our forty eight thousand people a year love when they have pancreatic cancer. Hermione...I appreciate you trying to look out for my mother, but we have to be rational. What stage is it in?"

"He caught it early. It's in the first stage."

"That leaves him with about two years," she muttered. Hermione shook her like they were both mad.

"My brother didn't make it." Hermione stated, "but if it kills me...yours will." Fire met ice, but the ice wouldn't melt and the fire would not be put out. Slowly, but surely the ice finally melted. They embraced and Isabella cried. I smiled at Hermione, holding the older woman as she sobbed over a little brother she seemed to have forgotten. She might not have caught Hermione's not so subtle 'even if it kills me' but I did and I'd be damned if she died in my place. I left the sobbing girls and took an apple on my way out. Keep eating. That's all I had to remember.

"Come with me Ronald," I didn't wait for an answer I latched onto his wrist with a vice like grip and dragged him upstairs into my lair.

Review please! It would mean the world to meeee


	4. Chapter 4

_I would usually alternate between characters but since this is mostly Draco's tale it will mostly be in his point of view. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I love you eternally._

Ronald was finally useful. He set me up with a strict diet plan and an easy workout routine to keep me as strong as possible throughout all of this. He agreed with me about not letting Hermione do anything stupid in order to save my life. Isabella stayed through dinner, wanting more time with me, but spending all of her time with Hermione. I was forced to bed by a hovering Mrs. Weasley after finishing everything Ronald encouraged me to put on my plate. While I was eating like him I didn't tear into the chicken leg like he did, I still had some manners.

"Tomorrow Ron, Harry, and Hermione will take you into muggle London. Your name is Drake Maze. You are home schooled. Pay in cash after every treatment we can't have them tracing you in anyway. You're a big name in the wizarding world and word has already gotten out that the golden trio and the Slytherin prince have disappeared. If anyone is even remotely onto our world your names are the ones that would be recognized. I'm going to dye your hair. How I did when you were really young." I nodded to show her that I absorbed it all, "you're going to be okay." She whispered.

"I know Mrs. Weasley. I have to be." She covered her mouth as tears poured over her reddened cheeks. She sat beside me and hugged me, clinging to my shirt as if it were all that held her to this life. How a woman could hold so much compassion for me was unknown. I couldn't understand their feelings. I couldn't understand how I meant anything to any of them. Keeping me alive as a favor to my sister was a pile of rubbish, a convenient lie, yes, but rubbish all the same. I tried my hardest to comfort the sobbing woman, by reassuring her id be fine, but the only time I had any success I tapped into my inner Gryffindor.

"Mrs. Weasley I swear to you that this will. Not. Kill me! It won't. I won't let it. I'm going to fight this bloody thing tooth and nail with all that modern science and the ancient magics have. Now for the love of God stop crying!" She sniffled but held in her next round of sobs. What was with women and confidence. I peeled her off of me and scooted away. Once I was comfortably out of reach I made another promise. One that I was sure I could keep.

"Think of this promise as a down payment on the last. I will eat a plate full of food of your choosing."

She contemplated that, "a Ronald plate full or a Narcissa plate full?"

"Narcissa most definitely. Your son eats enough to kill a thrilling number of farm animals." She laughed at that.

"We have a deal. Now under the covers with you love." I did as told my body was exhausted from such a small day. Tomorrow would be worse and the next even worse until I could no longer bear to live in my own body. I would contemplate suicide and wish for death. I'd lose my hair I would be helpless, but if I was as lucky as I hoped I was I would recover. Id go through years of physical therapy in order to regain the use of my legs. I shuddered at the thought of long hospital visits, but Hermione wouldn't lose her life because I was weak. Mrs. Weasley planted a small kiss on my cheek that I pretended not to feel.

"Remember...anything I want." She chuckled, then the door was closed.

Hermione came calling far too early. My eyes refused to open as she shook me.

"Go away!" I begged, "leave me here to die." I groaned dramatically. She laughed outright.

"Get up Malfoy," she shoved me again. Wrong move. I captured her in the mass of blankets and pulled her against my bare chest. She squirmed around trying to wake me from the inside. Slowly I opened my eyes to find her peering up at me, still in her night clothes.

"You have awful taste," I sighed, "when you slip into bed with a man you're supposed to be wearing lace."

"I didn't 'slip' thank you," she used air quotes around slip, "I was forced." I couldn't help noticing how adorable she was in her ridiculous bunny pajamas. Her mass of curly hair was tied together with an orange scrunchy.

"So...I definitely have to get up?" I asked. She balled up in the blanket and rolled off of the bed. The cold air of the burrow assaulted me and I curled into a ball.

"The only way you'll get warm is if you get dressed," she assured me as she slid my wand In between her cleavage. She grabbed her clothes from her bed and bounced out, our blankets in tow. I groaned again and reluctantly picked out some slacks and a button up. It was just a doctors visit so there was no sense in wearing a tie and jacket. Potter and Ronald were both in dark jeans and tee shirts, Hermione was in a nice sundress that flowed just above her knees. She laughed again.

"Rich guy problems." She sighed, "Ron get Malfoy a shirt. Harry? Find him some jeans." She turned back to me, "honestly Draco. In the muggle world no one wears slacks and button ups for fun." I frowned.

"But jeans are so itchy. I'm fine with my slacks thank you." My breath was leaving me ever so quickly as she unbuttoned the shirt. I was nearly breathless by the time she ran her hands over my shoulders and slid the shirt off.

"There you go. Now that you were just stripped will you take off the pants easy?" I gulped and nodded. Something in Hermione's eyes told me she wouldn't mind stripping me and something in my lower region told me it didn't mind either.

"Malfoy looks like he was sexually assaulted." Ron stated casually, "what did you do to him?" Hermione smiled innocently.

"It must be the fear of bad fashion." She teased. I pulled the cheap fabric over my head and quickly pulled on the raven haired boy's spare trousers. We apparated to a nearby muggle town and walked the rest of the way to the office. Walking was never so exhausting, but I didn't complain.

"Malfoys going to faint any minute," Ronald sighed, "I don't think he can go any further." Stupid. Stupid body. I opened my mouth to retaliate, but I was cut off by a suspicious sounding burp.

"And if he doesn't faint he'll vomit." Harry muttered cautiously.

"I'm fine," I grumbled. The three in front of me were fine, just as perfect as they were before we left, but my cheeks were pink and splotchy, my hair was wet with sweat, and it was all I could do to put one foot in front of another.

"He's not gonna make another mile," Hermione sighed. We'd only gone a mile? I could have sworn it was four, "Ron?" He cracked his knuckles and hauled me over his shoulder.

"Bloody hell! Put me down you ginger abomination!" I kneed him square in the chest. I hadn't thought about the pain of hitting the sidewalk, but anything was better than being carried like a chick. When I wiped the blood from my split lip I stood on my own -albeit it shaky- two feet. An hour later their voices were echoing. Why we couldn't apparate there was beyond me. I leaned against a tree, trying to catch my breath. Hermiones pitying gaze burned me like a branding iron and I lashed out.

"What the hell are you looking at Granger? Nothing to see here." She stepped a little closer, but I fell over trying to step away.

"Malfoy...you don't feel well. Let Ron carry you." She insisted.

"Bite me," I snarled, forcing myself up.

"Over exerting yourself won't help anything," she pressed, "just let us help you!" I motioned for her to lead the way, but she wouldn't budge.

"Fine." She snapped, "you want to do this the hard way? Well do it the hard way. Let's take an hour for Malfoy to rest. I planned for this. Don't worry." She sat in front of me with an uninterested look as she pulled her phone from her back pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked finally. She didn't answer me, her mask of indifference barely hid the pure rage beyond it. I stopped talking. After thirty minutes Ronald began moaning about hunger pains so we resumed. Hermione was by my side at all times no matter how much I slowed or how fast I pushed. She was trolling me for no possible reason and there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it.

"It's right there," she whispered, pointing to a bleak grey clinic, "and you made it here all by yourself." I nodded, my airways were awfully tight, but I'd never tell her that. We made it to the lawn before my body started giving out.

"Shit! Malfoy...you're bleeding." I could taste the blood seeping from my nose. Harry and Ronald helped me stay upright, but the universe had other ideas.

Beep...drip drip...beep...drip drip drip...I opened my eyes and the scene before me was a spectacular one. Ronald was pacing, Isabella and Hermione were whispering cheeks red and splotchy, Mrs. Weasley was beside herself with grief, and most surprising my mother sat by my bedside in muggle clothing.

"Am I hallucinating. Or are you my mum,"

"Shhh..." I heard her murmur, "my baby. My precious baby boy." She pressed her forehead to mine.

"How long was I out." She silenced me, "mum why are you-" she stopped me again, "MUM!" I shouted, "where am I ? How long have I been here? Why am I here?" Hermione stood angrily, her Amber eyes raged.

"Miss Granger...you're scaring him," mum said gently. She balled her little hands into fists and I forced myself into a sitting position, aware of the little tubes in my nose. The tension in our square off was tangible.

"You can't bully me Gryffindor." I spat.

"You call me a Gryffindor like it's an insult." She laughed, "when you're quite the Gryffindor yourself."

"I'm sorry?" She shrugged, "we heard your proclamation Draco dear. You might be cunning, but you're also quite brave." Her eyes blazed again as she stormed to my bedside and through her arms around me in a crushing hug. "If you ever do that again..." She dug her nails into the exposed skin of my back, "I'll kill you." When she was satisfied with the beat of my heart she pulled her wand from her cleavage.

"No time for these to heal naturally I'm afraid." She cast a spell on her self that left her hand glowing, "now this may tingle." She warned. Her hand trailed along the line of my injuries, causing goosebumps to raise where she touched. I kept my face straight as she searched for bruises along my chest, but all I could think about was her velvet finger along my chest. I put my hands in my lap to hide the effects of her touch, but ever the intellect, Isabella smiled at me.

"Incendio." She muttered and the wires of the cameras sizzled and snapped as they burned. "Everyone apparate to the burrow. Do you know where you're going Mrs. Malfoy?" My mum looked a bit unsure and Mrs. Weasley hooked her arm around hers.

"Alright. See you there," Hermione held something behind her back and we disappeared with a crack, just as the door flew open. When we landed Hermione forced something into Ronald's hand and handed him a large silver canister. "Hurry up please." He nodded and did something I couldn't see. With a smile he was gone.

"Where's Ronald going?" I asked as she ushered me upstairs. She sat something beside the bed similar to the thing she gave Ronald.

"He's going to give the you of the past an oxygen tank. That way you don't almost die on us. The damage to your body will essentially be reversed and you still get your radiation therapy."

Memories that weren't exactly mine filled my mind. A dark haired nurse, a cold scope, needles, blood, and then came the pain. I doubled over at the cramps that folded my insides.

"Holy hell." I managed through gritted teeth. Her eyes watered with sympathy as she rubbed my back. "What is happening?"

"It's a side effect. Extreme cramping, nausea, fevers, sores...they're all a side effect of the treatment." She sighed, "can I help?" I unfolded one of my arms and gave her a spot beside me. She took it and I crushed her. I felt bad about that small gasp of pain that escaped her lips. She made her way onto my lap and draped her arms around my neck. Her thighs were wrapped around my waist. She stroked my hair.

"It'll pass.." She promised. Her soft words didn't help my folding insides, but knowing she was there did somehow.

"Hermione if I let you stay you have to promise me something." She nodded, "you have to promise that I can trust you and...that you won't judge me."

"Never. You have my word." I had her silence the room and when the next wave of pain seized me I screamed. It was nearly as bad as the Crucio. Except I Was never allowed to scream, screaming let the enemy know that they'd hurt me. They couldn't know...yet I was letting her know. I was letting her see my pain and that was as personal as it got with me. She jumped the first time I did. The bass in my voice was unlike the aristocratic drawl it usually held that it shocked her. She continued her ministrations, stroking my hair and promising me that the pain would subside. She was right. An hour later the pain was much less ferocious and after another thirty minutes I let my mother in. I knew she was waiting out there. Tears streaked her porcelain cheeks. Hermione slipped past me, her hands shaking as she went.

"Mother," my voice was hoarse from screaming. She wiped the tears streaking her face and nodded.

"Draco." Her voice trembled. We stared at each other for a few moments then I brushed beside her to find a apple or something. The joy that once filled this home was gone and like a true Malfoy...I'd killed it. Damn. I thought over my options as I picked at a banana. My next appointment was day after tomorrow. There was no reason I couldn't go alone. Sure I'd like for Hermione to go or even Ronald, but if I was already causing this kind of silence then... I made up my mind. I'd go alone and I did. I woke up before Hermione every other day for a month. I dealt with side effects alone. I hid in our room and under no circumstance would I let Hermione in unless it was bed time. Unfortunately...it didn't last. A month of independence wore on me, I wasn't used to it. Hermione caught me when I went to lock the door and shoved it so open. I was so weak I was no match for her and fell on my bum when she forced the door open. She closed the door behind her and sealed it with the most complicated locking and silencing charm she could muster when her eyes were drawn to me.

"You keep leaving without me."

"It's not your problem." I countered.

"I made it my problem," she insisted. She sat on the floor beside me, "are the side effects getting any better?" I was suffering from a dangerous fever and my stomach rolled with motion sickness, no matter the fact that we weren't moving.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you trembling, love?" She stroked my face and slipped my wand from my fingers, "I'll be back. Mrs. Weasley has just the thing to help you get better." I didn't have the strength to snatch my wand back or to fight back against her. If she wanted to take care of me then I'd let her. I sat on the floor until she returned with a tray in her hands.

"Up on the bed or I'll call Ron to carry you." I stood on my rubbery legs, cursing my weak body to hell. Once she was satisfied with my position she cast a warming charm on my blanket. "Chicken noodle soup." She offered the bowl to me and held onto the tray.

"Don't go without me again," she told me, "you're getting weaker and I won't have you making that long walk alone."

"I don't walk it. I tried to in the beginning, but my body won't cooperate now...so I um..." I wanted to disappear. The legendary Draco Malfoy reduced to chairs with large wheels. I felt like a cyborg in the bloody thing. She kissed my forehead, letting her lips rest there for a moment.

"You wheel yourself to chemo everyday?" I nodded slowly, embarrassment burned all the way through my ears. She placed another kiss on my temple. "What's to be embarrassed about? I bet your arms are nice." She was trying to be nice I could tell. Her hands ran along my biceps.

"Hermione...your positioning is...distracting." I finally muttered. Her lips were brushing against my ear now and her body was angled to give me a nice view of her cleavage.

"Is it?" She brushed another kiss along my cheek, "I hadn't noticed." Then another next to my mouth, right in the corner.

"I know what you're doing Hermione. And I want you to know it's really awful." My eyes remained glued to the slice of paradise I found from this angle.

"What am I doing?" She asked innocently. Her hand went through my hair again. She climbed onto my lap, massaging my scalp with her fingers.

"Mione..." I mumbled, my lips on her neck. "What are you doing."

"Relaxing you." She answered simply, "now sh. Let Mione make you feel better." I didn't fight her, I let her leave kisses along my face and neck. She worked her nails along my chest.

"I was right about your muscles. So right." Merlin this woman would be the death of me.

"Umm. Hermione... Don't-," her nails raked down my chest again.

"I'm Hermione now?" She ground her hips along mine, "can't have that. I like the way that name carries on your breath." She did it again, rolling her body in a way that would clench my- ahh.

"Mione...stop." I begged, "you _know _what you're doing." She giggled and bounced a little.

"I'm just trying to relax you." She purred, "you have to relax as much as you have to work. I'm just helping how Ron and Harry can't. No big deal. Besides. We had a deal didn't we?" She rolled her body again and I bit my lip.

"What are you trying to do?" I gasped, feeling my muscles contract in my pants.

"You already know." She giggled, "just let it happen. I won't tell anyone." I let her nibble my ear and suckle on my neck. Her little hand massaged the bulge in my jeans until I was seeing stars.

"Mi...Mione. Hell..." I shuddered under her palm and she smiled with satisfaction.

"Feel better?" I nodded sleepily.

"But now there's a sticky mess in my boxers." I admitted. She waved her wand and the mess was gone.

"All better. Sleep tight Draco." She placed a small kiss on my temple and laid beside me. Before I was fully asleep I heard her muttering to herself.

'What did I do that for? What did I do that for?' She muttered, 'Stupid Hermione. Focus. You can't love a dying man.' I turned over and wrapped her in my arms, throwing my leg over hers. 'But he does have nice arms.' I heard her mutter. She couldn't start liking a dying man, but there was nothing wrong with a dying man loving a beautiful girl.

Thanks you you for the reviews! Please leave more. They're all so amazing


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up draped in Draco's arms. Now that I really looked at him I could see the radiation was taking its toll on him. His cheekbones were a little more pronounced and his once milky skin was more ghostly. His surgery was in a month and I'd gone through every book in the Malfoy library on the subject to come up with nothing. He was depending on science _and _magic and for once magic was completely useless. Without the Gods on his side he'd be another number on the death tolls. The thought made tears burn behind my eyes.

"They said I'll be in a wheelchair after the surgery for a little while." Draco told me as he signed out of the office.

"The twins might try to push you down the stairs." I warned, closing another useless book.

"Find anything?" He asked. I stuffed the book in my bag. I shook my head. He walked with me the full three miles to the apparition point no matter how exhausted he looked.

"Feeling better today?" I asked. He shook his no.

"But I have to keep my strength up. So I'll survive."

"What's the problem?" I asked as I grabbed his arm to apparate.

"My body doesn't," CRACK "cooperate with me and my lungs can't seem to get enough air." I went back to my book and urged him to continue.

"That's pretty much it." He muttered. I cast a diagnosis spell on him, just to be certain that the cancer was in his pancreas. His body lit up like a Christmas tree. His lungs, his pancreas, his kidneys... I shoved past him, apparating as I went. I landed shakily outside of Malfoy Manor and nearly took out an elf as I ran to the door. It opened for me and I lept over another elf. I tore through the library stacking books on a table. Books on healing, ancient diseases, the fountain of youth...anything. I snatched a few handwritten journals from the shelves and launched them on the table with the others.

"Miss Hermione. Does the mistress know you're here?" A little elf asked as I shrunk the books and stuffed them in my satchel.

"No. Tell her would you? Gotta run Blinky." With that I apparated away. Draco watched me pensively, many times he offered to help me read, but I nearly bit his head off. I was starting to believe I'd never make any progress when I came across a the second journal. It was a diary of sorts of one Melanie Malfoy. I read through it lazily, taking vigorous notes as I did. I could feel him lingering, his hands were behind his back as he leaned closer to read the loopy writing of Melanie Malfoy.

"Would you back off," I snapped. He jumped as my voice sounded through the kitchen like a whip.

"No." He sat across from me and plucked a book from the top of my stack, "these books are Malfoy property. Correct?" I nodded reluctantly, "then I will read them if I damn well please."

"Why are you picking a fight with me," I grouched, trying to ignore the way his grey eyes shined silver.

"Honestly? Not even Ronald will argue with me anymore. You're my last hope." I ignored him. What kind of person went around picking fights. The journal didn't hold much of interest, there were a few mentions of her health, but the worst she suffered was the flu, but as I continued I recognized a few of her symptoms. Ghostly skin, fainting spells, fever, nausea...I read faster and faster until my hands could no longer keep up with my eyes and I began speaking into my wand. Draco watched me in fascination as I scanned the pages. Her symptoms became more and more glaringly obvious as she wrote about her day. She'd be sentenced to indefinite bed rest when the journal simply...stopped. I threw books onto the floor as I searched through my stacks. No journal. I emptied my bag. No journal. On the edge of a discovery was not the time to lose things. I grabbed two journals. I know I did. I tore the house upside down as I searched only to come up empty. I screamed in frustration and stomped my foot.

"Are you mad, woman?" Ron asked as he came across me. I fixed him with a glare that made his pale blue eyes widen.

"Sod off Weasley."

"Jeez. You sound like Malfoy," he muttered before walking off. I reached for my wand to that was also missing.

"Malfoy!" I screamed. He appeared with a small smile, "where's my wand?"

"Key word Hermione. _Your _wand." I glared at him, but he seemed unmoved.

"You can sod off too." I snapped. He grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist. I ignored the affectionate gesture as we apparated with a pop.

"Where are we going," I insisted as he dragged me from behind a trash can. He didn't answer. His excitement was tangible.

"Do you remember when I told you I wanted to go shopping for muggle clothes? I feel good today." He told me, "not normal, but good." I opened my mouth to object, but his shoulders slumped.

"We can't stay... can we?"

"What if something happens? I won't be able to do anything about it. Malfoy it's spread to your lungs...any over exertion can snuff you out like a candle." He sighed heavily.

"Ten minutes?" He begged. He clutched my arms almost desperately, "ten minutes away from the dramatic, well meaning, hovering Mrs. Weasley. Ten minutes from Ronald's superhero boxers. Ten _bloody _minutes away from Potter tweaking his godDAMNED glasses. Hermione please I'm desperate."

"If I feel like I can't breathe I'll tell you. We can go that second. Please?"

I sighed, "it's your life." He beamed and he looked more alive in that moment when he was dying than he ever had. What was supposed to be ten minutes turned into several hours. We were both weighed down with his purchases, when he ran out of breath he stopped and we'd drink smoothies or talk while he recuperated. He seemed to be having the time of his life, but enough was enough and it was time to go.

"Come on Drake. Time to go." He wrinkled his nose at me.

"Not you too with that Drake business," I grinned at him.

"It's a nice nickname Drake. Or would you rather Drakey? There's also Lucy, Mally, Malmal, Drakey pop, and Draken-Stien."

"I prefer you call me Draco." He insisted. I smiled up at him.

"Sure thing Drakey-pop," he followed me in a huff, playfully cornering me.

"Oh really, fur ball."

"Those were dark days Drakey-pop," I teased, he smirked at me.

We stood there for a moment, each of us eyeing the other.

"Hermione..." I raised an eyebrow at him. He wasn't Malfoy from first year. He changed before he was diagnosed, but now...he was someone I loved being around. He swallowed hard, but shook his head. "No matter how dark the days were...you will forever be a fur ball." I laughed.

"Whatever you say Drakie." I kissed his cheek, ignoring the delicate rose color that rose along his cheeks.

"Beautiful...you're just bloody beautiful," I heard him mutter, before the crack of apparition drowned him out.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're beautiful," I said it to myself over and over, but whenever I formed my lips to say the words to her face my Adam's apple seemed to double in size. She'd giggle at me and kiss my cheek. It was starting to drive me mad. I said them again.

"You're beautiful!" I exclaimed, "so fucking beautiful."

"Doing a bit of self encouraging?" My doctor leaned against the door.

"Uh...no. I was actually...um...trying to tell that to a girl. She's beautiful and brave. When I think about it...I'm only doing this for her, which doesn't make any sense. I was awful to her since we were 12. And then one day I snuck into her room and told her. 'I have cancer'"

"And then what?"

"Well...I fainted first...then I told her and she went into mother mode. She broke us both out of our boarding school in Scotland. She took control of my life with both hands and I haven't had the chance to stop her yet."

"Do you want to?"

I smiled to myself, "not necessarily."

"We'll do a quick treatment today and afterwards when I go on lunch we'll go and find something pretty for your Hermione. Break the ice with it and then you can tell her how pretty you think she is." I paced again.

"You don't understand. She's not like any other girl. Her boyfriend in fourth year."

"Fourth year?"

"When we were uh 15. I mean...she had a boyfriend named...um...well never mind his name. He bought her flowers, another year he saved up all of his money and bought her a tennis bracelet... She's gotten candy from gentleman callers and plenty of gifts, there's nothing she loves more than life."

"Well Drake...this Hermione may like these tickets. My wife can't go so I see no reason not to give them to you. She's in the hall isn't she? You can ask her and then...at the end of the night tell her she's beautiful."

"You make it sound so easy." I muttered hopping on the table, "she barely let me go to the mall. But I'll try. I mean...what do I have to lose?"

Hermione apparently lost a book. That's all she ranted about since I opened the door to come out. She warned me that our room was in a mess. I didn't much care, I was more worried about getting a word in before we left.

"Forget the book fur ball, look what Dr. Smith gave me." She inspected the tickets and her eyes lit up.

"Oh my god. Are you serious? Merlin! That's so nice of him." For a moment she was carefree, but the side effects. The damned side effects put an end to that. My insides tore, piece by piece with every step I took. I tried hard to hide the grimace, but she noticed. Her face softened, but her eyes shined with disappointment.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about the side effects. Let's go home. We'll hide in the loo and apparate from there."

"No," I ground out, "I'm taking you to this play if it kills me!" Another wave of pain almost sent me to my knees, but I didn't care. I forced myself to straighten up, pain be damned I'd see that beautiful girl smile.

"It's a sweet gesture but you need to rest." She insisted, "we're not going."

"Either you come with me or I'll go alone. I'm going to go either way."

"Draco please. Don't do this...please." I crumbled under her pleading gaze.

"But Hermione...the whole point of living is experiencing. If I don't live I want to at least spend as much time as I can with the best friend I've ever had."

She tucked her hair behind her ear, "but Draco..."

"The pains subsiding," I lied, "and you know you want to go. Come on." She looked into my eyes and a sly smile played across her lips.

"Okay," she giggled, "but this isn't a date." I burned.

"Who said it was?" My insides were still a bloody mess, but I grinned and gave it my best shot to have fun. At one point I excused myself to the restroom to upchuck the lunch we bought. I found it harder and harder to keep down my meals, but I didn't tell her that. Now we were in intermission. She'd just sent me to get her some snacks and in an uncharacteristic act of thoughtfulness I bribed a man out of his flowers. So when I returned with an armful of snacks and flowers I didn't look her in the eyes. I dumped the snacks in her lap and extended the flowers to her. I nearly missed the grin that lit up her features. My breath caught in my throat, but even that couldn't stop the words from tumbling from my lips.

"You're beautiful." She blushed an attractive strawberry color. My pace quickened.

"That's a first..." She breathed, her Amber eyes followed me as I sat beside her, "is that what you've been trying to tell me since last week?"

I nodded and the curtains rose, hushing the crowds.

"You're beautiful too." She whispered. I was positive she could hear my heart slamming against my chest. This was why I fought, for the way her lips brushed against my ear lobe. I fought for the way she seemed to be seductive on accident. She pressed her breast against my arm as the lines started up, pulling my arm into her lap so that it brushed against her...woohoo. She didn't seem to notice, her wide eyes were glued to the stage. The moment she'd been waiting for and the couple on stage kissed one last time. The actress stood and spoke over the body of her beloved. Then with little hesitation she impaled herself with the dagger stolen from her lovers belt.

Crystal tears rolled down her cheeks, "I've waited years for this...and...thank you _thank you _Draco!" She kissed my cheek repeatedly even letting one slip and hit a bit of my lips. Her eyes locked on my lips. She nearly kissed me, I felt it, but Potty and Weasel came running in the theatre

"There you are! Hurry. It's mum. She's in St. Mungos." She shot away from me and barely remembered to grab her flowers before she bolted from the theater. I followed behind her, grateful for my long legs. Mrs. Weasley was annoying, but if something was wrong with her I'd give my left nut to fix it. The four of us crowded in the handicapped stall of the men's room and apparated away with a pop. Ronald led us to a sea of red hair. No one was talking about what was going on, there was silence.

"Mr. Weasley?" A number of gingers turned to meet the confused eyes of the healer.

"Yes?" They chorused.

"Your mother is in intensive care at the moment with our spare healers doing all they can to wake her up."

"Is she stable?" I asked, I noticed the smallest ball of fire shoot into a standing position, her milky hands were balled at her sides.

"And what are you doing here Ferret?" She spat, "the last time I saw you around this many Weasleys you were trading graham crackers with Ron."

"And the last time you looked this raggedy your father was trading cows for beans."

The Weasleys growled as a whole, "if you're only here to agitate us then sod off. Some of us here actually love our mothers."

"Now that's an unfair accusation." I insisted, "I love my mum and she loves me right back. What I can't understand is how I am faced with interrogation for worrying over poor Molly. She is my cousin after all."

"Like you care," she insisted.

"Well think of it as repaying the favor. She's been buzzing around me for a month or so now, worrying me mad. It's my opportunity to hover over her like a bloody helicopter."

"What is he talking about Ron?" She turned to her elder brother with wide earnest eyes.

"Malfoy ran into a bit of trouble and mum, being who she is, helped him out. She's been treating him like the son she always wanted. She goes on like 'Draco is so polite' and 'why can't you wear pants like Draco' the only thing mum doesn't love about the bloody git is how little he eats."

"And she starts on me 'is something wrong?' 'Why don't you eat like Ronald, you're both growing boys.' Then the daft woman will fill my plate with all sorts of things and try to force me to eat it all."

"He usually pukes before he gets it all down." He interjected, "it's always a laugh watching him go green."

"What's even funnier is Ronald in the mornings. The poor bloke slides around without any trousers on singing into his hair brush." This got the Weasleys to all crack a smile.

"There's no difference in my concerts than there is in your air guitar." Ronald snickered. I glared.

"Oh that's how you want to play it is it?" The Weasleys were laughing now, none of them seeing me as the Hateful Draco for the moment. Even Hermione had to hide her laughter behind her hand. I did a very unpureblood like thing and stuck my tongue out at the gingers.

"Draco dear," Ginerva chimed in, sounding too much like my own mother, "Malfoys do not show their tongues." The way she mimicked my mothers easy aristocratic drawl made me snort in laughter.

"Looks like he's been converted to a Weasley." Charlie chuckled.

"To answer your question Mr. Malfoy, she is stable, but for how long we don't know. The magic takes time, but the potions take money."

"Something we Weasleys don't have much of." Ron muttered.

"Well how much is it? It couldn't be that much." The price nearly made _me _choke on my spit. Ginerva looked ready to cry, while everyone else simply looked out out.

"We can cut down on our food budget and maybe Fleur and I could move back home long enough to pool our finances." Bill muttered.

Hermione and I exchanged confused glances. Did richest wizarding family in England mean nothing to them? I shrugged and let them argue amongst themselves as I made my way to the floo.

I spoke my destination and just like that we were gone. As usual the Goblins were awful creatures who were slightly less awful to me simply because I was rich, but that wasn't what I was worried about. Hermione helped me dump a couple of handfuls of Gaelleons into her purse when she paused at a distraction.

"Oh this is gorgeous!" She squealed, holding up a silver chain, dangling from it was a Slytherin snake, adorned with emeralds, crossed into an infinity sign. I didn't give it a second glance.

"Then take it. We've got to hurry up before Charlie tries to sell his home." I muttered sarcastically. I saw her searching for something as I tied the bag and when she found it she squealed in delight.

"And for Ginny?"

She held up a golden chain this time, a hand made butterfly dangled from the chain gold and silver braided to make beautiful patterns, Crimson jewels decorated the butterfly's already exquisite wings.

"Fine, but let's move and grab one for Mrs. Weasley." She dug a little deeper through the pile of gold to find a pair of glittered diamond earrings.

"Done."

We caught Bill before he could sign over his soul and before Ginerva could storm the ICU looking for her mum.

"Where have you been?" Asked Ronald.

"Getting the...money..." I seemed unsure now as his face grew even more confused, "for your mum..." Recognition came slowly, but when it did he flushed.

"That's not why Harry and I came calling. We thought you'd want to be here for MUM. We could never ask you to pay for her treatments."

"Never," William agreed, "we just thought you'd want to be included. She's our mum, we'll pay."

"Just let me do the one thing I'm good at." I insisted, "spending poor ole dad's money. You know how helpful she's been to me, now either take the money or I leave it as an anonymous donation to Molly Weasley." Hermione giggled at that.

"Why not just let him pay?"

"It's a pride thing." Ginerva insisted, "you can't let your enemy pay to keep your mum alive. Thanks but no thanks."

"I'm not your enemy Ginerva. I'm a Slytherin, not the devil, and I am your third cousin. Let me help."

"I hate that name." She scowled.

"Tough."

"You are my enemy Malfoy, you terrorized my friends and joined the dark side. You and I will never be cousins." Being around the Weasleys had done wonders for my temper, but this one weasel would unravel it all.

"The dark side. And where -pray tell- is my dark mark?" I spat bitterly, "where on my arm do you see that disgusting symbol of ignorance! Look... Hermione and I? Friends. Ronald and I? Cordial...most of the time. I've had dinner with a muggle, poked and prodded, by a muggle. I've gone to muggle shopping centers and used muggle contraptions...I was wrong. What's the big deal? So I hurt a few feelings along the way...I never killed anyone, but if one more Weasley brings up a mark that I don't have I'm going to rid myself of that clean record."

I clutched the counter tops to stop my head from spinning. Damn Weaslette. I knew better than to get worked up, but mentioning the dark mark always did something to me. Her big blue eyes looked slightly ashamed.

"Are you alright?" She asked me, putting her hand on my arm.

"Peachy," I slurred. I slid down the wall and put my head between my legs.

"Great...I broke Malfoy." She muttered a diagnosis spell and gasped, "oh my God Malfoy...you're..."

"Dying? Yup and when ever I get worked up I faint."

"I'm so sorry. Should I call a healer?"

"No...just find Hermione."

She nodded and fetched the girl I wanted. The blackness around my vision was closing in on me and I lost consciousness before either could get back.

I woke up on someone's lap, "Ginerva?" A glimpse of her red hair caught my attention. Slowly I forced myself up. She was fingering her new necklace.

"How long do you have?" She asked slowly. Her face and nose were red.

I shrugged, "the Muggles are trying their hardest to kill the cancer cells, but it seems like they're multiplying too fast for their technology."

"It's in your lungs and your kidneys and your whole torso shimmers when I cast the spell. It's almost as if your body is made of cancer."

"Yeah... I've heard. I'm having um...surgery in two weeks. Hermione promised me I wouldn't feel anything when they did it. They're supposed to be cutting off the growths when they go in."

"And then what?" She continued to pick at her necklace.

"I won't be able to walk really...then I'll go back to chemo and they'll kill some more of the cells and then in a few more months they'll do it again and so on and so forth until I'm cured or I die." She cast the spell on me again with slightly different words causing my life clock to appear before my head.

_Two Months seven days and 13 hours_

I tried to shake the depression that was settling in my chest. 2 months... I bit my lip and stood.

"I should get some sleep." I muttered and without waiting to hear her reply I stepped through the floo.

**To my reviewer Hazel. It was totally a line from TFiOS I couldn't resist. Also everyone please remember to review. Much love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning for a scene coming up. **

My hands shook as I twirled the wand over and over and over. Two months...it was different when I didn't know, but now every move I made was another step towards death. I couldn't do this. I couldn't walk into death. I don't know how Muggles were so strong, but I wasn't. I pointed my wand at my chest. Two little words and I wouldn't have to suffer any more. It would end, the cramps, the nauseau, the radiation. I wouldn't have to wait to die and I wouldn't have to watch Hermione die with me. Her place was fighting for justice, not baby sitting me. Then there was Mrs. Weasley. She'd probably worried herself sick over me and for what? I paced the length of the floor. I ran over the logic of the situation. One woman was caring for Charles, William, Fred, George, Ronald, Harry, Hermione, and myself. She cooked for us, picked up after us, and worried over each of us as if we were her own. It could very well be my fault that she was stuck in St. Mungos. I screamed in frustration. Even if I did live, which I wasn't sure I still wanted to do, I'd be hated in the wizarding community. While the Muggles weren't as bad as I originally thought I couldn't live a life without magic. I needed it, it was what made my world what it was. I may not be a death eater but Ginerva's reaction was on the money. That's how my world would see me. Then what? I couldn't hide from my name, even though I'd had nothing to do with the war (aside from spouting the filth like the tool I was) I was a Malfoy. I couldn't change the way the world saw me. I'd be an outcast and I couldn't subject Hermione to a life like that. Who's to say that she'd even allow it. Who was to say that once her debt to Isabella was paid she wouldn't disappear from my life forever. She may be my best friend, but hers were Ronald and Harry. She had them and didn't need me. What was worse, I could see why. They'd follow her to the ends of the earth, all for freedom. I didn't care about other people the way they did. When this was over I'd be forced back into the arms of my fellow Slytherins when that was no longer who I was. I was like a lion draped in snakes skins. I didnt want to go back to that. I felt what love felt like and I wanted to end it there. I worked myself up more and more until I could hardly understand how I hadn't done it yet. In the end? I'd lose Hermione and that was all I needed to know to tip the scale.

"Ava-"

"Experillimaus," my wand flew from my hand and I was faced by a very magenta faced Ronald.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I gaped at him unable to come up with a good enough answer.

"Ronald... I ...give me back my wand."

"Like hell I will. Do you think you're just going to give up like that? What a prat move." He snarled.

"It's none of your business, Weasley." I snapped icily.

"None of my business? Well Draco it is my bloody business. You're a git, but you're my cousin and you aren't going to kill yourself to make everything easy." He shot back, "I know this is hard. You could lose so much and still die, but living is worth it." I shook my head slowly.

"It's not. It's my life. My decision. My father died with dignity and so will I."

"So you'd rather die alone." He asked bleakly, "you'd rather Hermione come upstairs to find you dead on the fucking floor? You don't care about you? Fine, but I know you care about Hermione. She'll blame herself. And who is to say what she'll do then?" He told me matter of factly, "think of mum. Imagine her for a moment." Without meaning too I did. Her plump red cheeks and bright smile...all of her beautiful and cheerful features flooded my mind, "if while I was here comforting you...imagine if she flat lined." A heart I didn't think I had tore. Against my better judgement and against my control tears clouded my vision.

"Get out." I muttered. He didn't budge, "I won't kill myself seal the windows if you want. Keep my wand, just get out." I sat heavily on my bed and buried my head in my hands, sobbing silently. My life...it would end in two months and because I'd fallen in love with a Princess and her subjects I would suffer for these next two months, just so I could make all right in her kingdom. Something about being undone by love of all things shook me to my core. It left me with one choice and I didn't know how to handle that.

*** Hermione

Ron had left in such a hurry I couldn't imagine what would be so important. I paid it no mind and went back to my conversation with Ginny. She seemed genuinely infatuated with the necklace I found her.

"I can't keep it." She said finally, "I don't deserve it."

"He won't accept it back. He's so different from what I thought. He's funny and snorts when he laughs. Who would have ever thought that self proclaimed British royalty would snort?" I asked. She shrugged.

"So what is Draco like? We all know Malfoy is a git, but what about Draco?"

"Malfoy is Draco and Draco is Malfoy." I said finally, "he's arrogant and very...posh. It's not an act. He's extremely clean and notorious for over dressing, but he's also really innocent. He gets so excited over the littlest things and is as much of a brainiac as I am."

She giggled, "your babies would be little geniuses."

"With expensive taste," Bill chuckled.

"And the perfect good girl reputation." Fred added.

"She'd never lose an argument," Harry interjected.

"But what about the hair?" Ginny asked. The four of them thought of that for a while. Then Fred shot up.

"Blonde," he decided.

"But a frizzy mess," George said with an evil smile.

"Just to get Malfoy back for calling Hermione a hair ball?" Harry asked.

"Yup." They all decided. I laughed at them all.

"And who's to say I'll be having his children?" I asked with a smile, "Saving Malfoy is only stage one of my many accomplishments. There is still defeating Voldemort." They waved me off.

"He sticks to you like a wet t-shirt." Harry stated, "and you do the same to him. I couldn't separate you two if I set the twins on you."

"So...are you crushing?" Ginny asked. I couldn't help the blush that spread over my cheeks.

"Hard." Harry decided.

"She has to be." Bill agreed. The twins denied it. At least I had them.

"It's way more than that." George insisted.

"His sister tried to save her brother." Fred explained.

"So in returning the favor she accidentally saw Malfoy as he was."

"So in a way she was in love with an image she's had of him since she was 11."

"And now that he's turned out to be the person she always hoped he was she's honestly fallen in love with him." Fred finished. My ears burned as the twins ping ponged their explanation. I fell in love with a boy that Isabella described. A boy who had captured her heart so completely that he'd in turn captured mine, but then there was school and he was nothing like she described, but she assured me that between that deep rooted hate of muggle-borns he was just a boy. Then I saw that boy for myself. I watched him discover another a world and fight to become who he was and that was what I grudgingly fell in love with.

"So..." Ginny pressed, "is it true?" I was saved by the bell when the healer hurried out.

"A very dark curse was placed on your mother, one only a practiced wizard of the dark arts can break. We're calling in favors now, but that's the update. If left untreated for forty eight hours it will become incurable and fatal." With that he left us.

"I'll owl Mrs. Malfoy. I know Lucius did dark magic, maybe she did too." I said, once again all business.

"What is up with asking all of these Malfoys for help?" Ginny demanded. I smiled at her.

"Sometimes it isn't good enough to be good." The emeralds of my necklace flashed under the lights as I turned to the floo and disappeared.

I found Draco covered in dirt and he climbed the stairs. Shame contorted his features and he rushed past me without a word. I turned to Ron.

"What's with him?" I asked. Ron just shrugged, but he knew. I could feel it.

"Ron!"

"Back off Hermione. If he wants to tell you he will."

I turned to follow him and make him tell me, but Ron's large hands circles around mine, "give him some time Hermione. And...if you love him...let him know it. He's in a bad place and I may not be fast enough next time." Then he let me go and went back to his book. I followed Malfoy up the stairs and started searching for him. He was upstairs, digging through his trunk.

"Draco?"

"Hermione," his voice was soft like the petals of a wilting rose. His nose was red and his cheeks were tear stained.

"Oh Draco..." I held him against his will, cooing into his dirty hair.

"Hermione get off!" He yelled. He nearly shoved me off. Tears streaked his cheeks, "I don't want any more love." He grabbed his clothes and ran from me. I sat on my haunches staring at the place where he once sat. The fool. How did he expect to be okay without it? I didn't let him go so easily. I sent my owl to Mrs. Malfoy and waited for him to come back. He entered the room just as I started to doze off.

"Draco." He stiffened, "I'm not going to touch you." I assured him. That relaxed him, "Mrs. Weasley needs some help. Are you good at dark magic?" I asked. He picked at his shirt.

"Yes. Better than I'd like to admit. I've been trained since I could wield a wand."

"Mrs. Weasley is under the influence of a dark curse and only an expert wielder of dark magic can lift it."

"I can't help you." He said finally, "Ron has my wand under an unbreakable enchantment."

"Whatever for?" I asked. Unbreakable enchantments could only be broken when the time was up or -in rare cases- by a surge of dark energy.

"Nothing of any concern. Unless you can get me my wand back I can't do the spell."

I sighed heavily, "lead the way." He led me to an old looking box on Ronald's dresser, "this will be our little secret. Okay?"

"Okay."

I pointed my wand at the box and dark energy shot from the tip of the stick. The box bucked and shuddered and slammed against the dresser. With one last painful shuddered the box exploded and Draco was granted his wand.

"How in the hell did you do that?"

"Sometimes good isn't good enough." I repeated with a grin. He stared down at me in awe and slowly came back to the Draco I knew.

"You're not perfect." He muttered.

"No one is," so much relief seemed to wash over him, he crushed me close to his chest and took a shuddering breath. When he let me go the shame was still there, but at least he was looking me in my eye.

"Let's go save Mrs. Weasley." I suggested. He nodded and with a pop we were gone.

MY **Cancer knowledge is limited to half-butted attempts at research and the fault in our stars. This is my take on the disease and if it helps we can call is wizards Cancer. Review review! I'm already working on the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

It was really screwy seeing my pure, Princess wielding dark magic. And her saying...sometimes good isn't good enough. Sometimes wanting to do good wasn't enough. It made me respect her more. Mrs. Weasley's disappointment was tangible at learning of Hermione's magic use, but Hermione only wrapped the elderly woman in her arms.

"Fighting fire with fire is dangerous!" Mrs. Weasley cried desperately.

"It's true," I murmured visualizing my fathers death, "it just gets bigger until it spirals out of control and destroys everything in its path."

"And from that destruction comes peace." She insisted. I shrugged.

"How did you end up cursed anyways?" I asked her. She looked at her burned palms.

"I was cleaning beneath the stove when I found a book. I opened it to see where it belonged. All I saw was that it was a journal before I was cursed."

Hermione's eyes widened with shock and she dug into the bag of belongings by Mrs. Weasley's bed.

"This one?" She flipped the cover open and then froze. After a few more minutes she sighed in relief.

"It didn't curse me."

"Maybe it only had one in it," Mrs. Weasley suggested. I shook my head.

"Important journals were protected with hexs so that non-Malfoys couldn't read our secrets. Yet it hadn't cursed Hermione." She shrugged and began reading.

"Ha!" I'd been so mesmerized watching her read that I hadn't noticed the thirty minute time lapse.

"Here it is! _Wizard's cancer is the product of inbreeding. The healers have discerned that much. Luckily the cure is relatively simple. Much to my dismay it's almost worse than the disease. There is a witch in the mountains of the highlands in Scotland, she has the cure and only that will save a wizard from an untimely death." _

"Love," I spoke gently, "Melanie Malfoy is from before Hogwarts. Any chance that this medi-witch is still there is slim." She wasn't listening. She continued to scan the pages with an insane glint in her eye, "not to mention that Scotland has a ridiculous amount of mountains." Stil she planned.

"Hermione!" I shook her so hard her crazy hair fell in her face, "I have two months! Two months isn't enough time!"

She smiled, "it has to be. I won't lose you." Her hand ran along my face and I was lost. I shuddered beneath her touch, wrapping my fingers around the hand that was resting on my cheek.

"Anything..." I murmured. She quirked an eyebrow at me, "anything for you." I said aloud. She smiled outright. She stood on her tip toes leaning on my chest for support, her beautiful amber eyes locked with mine. Our bubble was shattered as Ginerva came barreling into the room screaming 'mum'. She jerked away from me with a small smile. The Weasley's all crowded around their dear mother. Hugging and kissing her with all they were worth. I stayed in the corner as her honorary Weasley's hugged her as if she were all they had in the world. I smiled a bit, amused by their displays of love. I almost jumped out of my skin when Ronald dragged me to her bedside.

"Did you think I wouldn't see you standing over there?" She asked and she pulled me down to her level. I was always caught by surprise when I was touched by a Weasley. Her hug was crushing, but soul mending. I hugged her back, waiting for her to release me so I could go back into my frozen little world. When she did, the warmth of her embrace remained with me, warming the deepest parts of my battered soul. The Weasleys chatted for a bit before they(not just her) were discharged. Mrs. Weasley was fine. Her family was whole and now Hermione had another plan to keep me alive. I smiled as I wandered slowly behind them, yelling and whooping could be be heard as they each apparated into thin air. I smiled at Hermione who was gripping my hand in hers and then we both apparated with a crack.

****Hermione

This whole 'mountain' plan wasn't as good as I thought. Draco took a nose dive and every breath he took seemed to be for the worst. I found myself waiting at his bedside. Ron crept in, silently ordering me downstairs to eat.

"I'll watch over him." He offered, "I've already eaten." Hesitantly I left his side.

"Call me if he wakes up." I ordered. He nodded and I was gone. Even if we could apparate to the cave there was no telling how far out the wards would force us. Not to mention we couldn't picture anything about this place. I kicked along the path downstairs, my eyes filling with tears. I promised and now I couldn't deliver. I cried on the stairs for what felt like the greater half of eternity, but instead of going to dinner I roamed outside calling Isabella. When she answered I told her everything, sobbing hysterically as I did. She tried to soothe me, but her voice broke and I broke along with it.

"Now there," there was no mistaking Dracos embrace. I leaned into it for a moment, "don't cry. I'm here...don't cry. I won't leave you." He murmured into my ear. I cried into his chest, letting him hold me.

"Why are you out here? You should be resting." I tried sounding scolding but he just chuckled.

"You were disturbed. Sleep can wait." I shook my head at him.

"Come on. Back to bed you go." He looked wistfully at the couch before making the long walk up the stairs.

"Princess..." He looked at me with sad eyes before tilting my head upward, "this may be the only time I get to do this properly." Then his lips were on mine. Heat raced along my veins and spread through my fingers like a fever. I clutched the back of his neck like it was the only thing keeping me tethered to this life and he did the same to my waist. Cheering came from a row of doors to our left. Slowly I dropped from my tip toes and turned to glare at the four youngest Weasleys. I could feel his silver eyes on me, but the moment he pulled away I knew something was wrong. He hurried away from me and charmed the lock on the door, then with a quick silencing spell I was officially cut off.

_**A.N./ should Draco live or die? I'm nearing an end and I have to know if he should make it or not. Hit that big purplish button to let me know. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

It took me a while to realize there was a problem...and a longer while to get into that room. I took the whole door down when I realized I hadn't heard from him in a whole day, but with the door finally off the hinges I realized something. He was gone. I darted out of his room and forced myself into Harry's room. I dug through his belongings before I came up with a pouch of dust and his firebolt. I scribbled a hasty note and took off out his window, fighting with the dust as I went. Step one, pour the crystals in your palm. He was probably suffering. Step two, think of the person you want to find. Please let him be okay. Step three, blow the dust to the wind. Please, please, please. I followed the trail at top speed, I zipped through trees and under low hanging branches so that I could follow his purplish trail. I rode from the time I stole the broom until I was nearly too tired to hold on. I couldn't stop. I was too scared. I pushed myself further and further until I saw a small fire. There was no mistaking his silvery gold hair.

"Malfoy, I'll kill you!" I screamed. He was slow in responding, he sent a barely perceptible nod my way and I barreled toward the ground. I nearly destroyed Harry's broom with my landing, but I didn't care. The thing could burn in hell for all I cared.

"What's wrong?" He exposed his side to me, a thick branch was lodged into his side, his dark blood stained the nearly white rock. "Oh Merlin..." I jerked the branch out and ordered him to lay on his back. He fell backwards instead. I busied myself with cleaning his wound. It was full of thick splinters that glistened in his blood. "You're okay." I promised him. His breaths came in short labored pants I couldn't fix this with my meager first aid kit. So I gathered as much of him in my arms and concentrated. _Someone please help him. _Was my last thought as I apparated with a loud clap. I opened my eyes in a wet dingy cave. For a moment all I could hear was Draco's labored breathing. His pale forehead was coated in sweat.

"Hello?" I called. My voice rang throughout the cave, "please. If there's anyone here...answer me!"

I heard the tap of wood against stone before I saw her. She leaned heavily against her cane as she hobbled closer and closer. Her sparkling onyx eyes made her look like a witch in the muggle fairytales.

"You wished for help." She wasn't asking, "for this foul...boy."

"He isn't foul...not anymore." I insisted. She knelt beside him and hit the middle of his forehead with her stick. My eyes widened in horror, but she motioned for me to follow and I had no choice. Her magic bound me to her will as she sat me beside her. A large cauldron type thing appeared out of the ground, inside was a curious swirl of colors.

"You think love changed him?" She snarled, "he's no different from Melanie. He was a vicious young thing until he realized it was all over. He realized too late that his life and another's held the same value."

"But he knows! It's not like he's taking his prejudice to the grave," I told her desperately, "he's 17 ma'am...isn't he allowed to make mistakes?"

"Not ones like these," the potion swirled as she let blood drip into the cauldron, "if he hadn't come to you look at who he would have become." I watched him stand proudly next to Voldemort. Harry, the Weasley's, and I lay dead at his feet. He was covered in blood a sick smile on his face. I slit my own wrist so that the cauldron would bend to my will.

"But this is who he is now." I snapped. He was laughing beside me, playing cards with Ron and Fred. Another scene played and scene after scene wore on her. I could see doubt wearing on her ancient features. I bent the will of the cauldron again.

"And this is who he could be." I projected my most honest hopes for him and smiled at the image. He, Harry, Ron, and I rushed Voldemort and hit him with all we had. The reason for so much pain and suffering, crumbled into a heap of ash and dust. With a wave of my hand the images flipped through like an old school film. Draco receiving a medal, him writing my name in the sky with fireworks...the last picture was merely a flash before it disappeared entirely. A beautiful young girl grinned up at me, her ice grey eyes were filled with so much warmth and her platinum blonde hair was as bushy as my own once was.

"This is all speculation." She warned me.

"I trust him...I need him to live." I begged. She hobbled over to him and cast a spell with her stick.

"Give me your blood," she ordered. He obediently offered her his blood covered hand, his eyes were blank like the sidewalk.

She collected it and dropped it into the cauldron, "blood doesn't lie." I nodded and watched as his thoughts swirled before us. Most of them were blank seeing as how he was unconscious, beneath that was pain. The amount that he suffered made itself clear as blood curdling screams surround us, she pushed that aside too. Ron and Draco's encounter replayed for us. I watched the blonde boy cry for what felt like eternity, but as his spirits slowly lifted I began to appear. From there it was just me. There were his insecurities about me, there was his fear of being involved with people like my friends and I. So many negative, guilt ridden emotions swirled around the cauldron, but one of them was clearest and it was regret. We sat in silence as she shifted through his feelings and thoughts.

"The boy is hopeless." She finally sighed, "he's hopeless in love and with everything else. Are you sure this is what's best for humanity?"

"I don't know about humanity." I admitted, "but I'd be eternally grateful if you could save him. If he turns back into a git you can kill him." I offered. She cracked a smile at that.

"I don't think he will." She admitted, "he has to be awake while I make the potion. If he can live through that...then he can have it."

"How long?" I asked. He began to stir as I asked. She was already hobbling away.

"12 hours. Do whatever you have to to keep him alive. I can't bring him back once he's gone." She warned. I nodded and healed as many of his wounds as I could with magic. His breathing got a little better, but there was still a rattling in his lungs. I sat with him, stroking his hair and murmuring to him.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her hours later. She waved me off, telling me to focus on him. He smiled tiredly at me.

"Don't let go," he whispered into my neck. Tears clouded my vision as I squeezed a little tighter. Then his ghostly hand snaked up to my chest.

"You're splinched," he murmured, "poor princess."

I winched when I looked down, "maybe I'll get a cool scar like you." I laughed. He nodded weakly.

"What's the chance I'll wake up if I take a long nap?" He asked quietly. His eyelids drooped.

"No naps," she barked from her cauldron. "Come here and cut this root of you're feeling tired." I helped him over to her and propped him against a wall. She gave him an irregularly shaped ginger root and she handed me a beet red vine.

"I need the ginger cut irregularly and the vine cut exactly the same size. Have fun you two." She stood and hobbled off, leaving us to cut in silence.

"Hermione?" I turned to face him and his lips were on mine. I relished the rush of emotions that raced through my veins. He stopped time and rendered my brain useless. My fingers curled in his hair, pulling him closer to me. His arms coiled around my waist and pulled me further into a kiss. I broke away gasping.

"Hell Draco...we're supposed to be making the potion, not snogging!"

"You've got another hour. Snog away." I yelped in surprise.

"When did you get there!" She leaned against the wall a book in her hands.

"A little while ago, I don't care if you two snog," she snorted, "it's not any of my business." Then she settle back into her book. I was red from that moment until we added in our vines and roots. Draco had gone quiet a couple of minutes ago. If it weren't for the warmth of his hand i'd think he were dead.

"How much longer?" I asked nervously. She waved her wand to look at his life clock.

"He's got time." She muttered. I looked up. _7 minutes and 45...44..._

I was seized by panic. These were the last seven minutes of his life...at least I was here...I snuggled closer to him, smiling at the soft noise of content he made when I did.

"My beautiful Hermione," he murmured.

"My brave Draco," I whispered back. I rubbed large circles in his chest, his heart beat was slowing.

"Promise me you'll be okay." He muttered, "none of this is your fault. Okay?" I wouldn't answer him. I squeezed him a little.

"You're going to be okay. It almost done." As I spoke she pulled out a ladle full.

"Can he drink it on his own?" She asked. I looked into his glazing eyes and made the decision.

"No." I laid him on his back and took the potion in my own mouth before easing it into his. It's slid down easy, but the burning of the steaming potion didn't go unnoticed. He I watched the numbers of his clock start spinning out of control as the last of the potion slid down his throat. I ended it with a sweet kiss and held him as his number climbed and climbed. Two months. A year. Four years. Twenty years. I grinned as his color returned and the delusion in his eyes vanished.

"I'm...alive?" He got up slowly, still looking pale and sickly.

"You are..."

His face looked a bit green, but before he could get it out all of those cancerous growths came up and out. He choked on it for the longest before he was left gasping for air.

"Well there you are," she said, scroungifying the place where he'd puked. He gasped desperately, but slowly he came back to me.

"I adore you." He said aloud, then to the witch he said, "thank you for giving me your potion. I promise not to waste it." She smiled at me then snapped her fingers. The cave swirled and twisted and we woke up curled together in the Weasley's home.

"This is madness," I muttered looking around, "sheer madness." A sea of red hair surrounded us.

"You stole my firebolt!" Harry yelled. I smiled sheepishly.

"You'd try to stop me if I'd asked." I insisted. He glared.

"And you couldn't steal his clean sweep because...?"

"I wanted to catch Malfoy *before* he died. The potion wouldn't have worked if he were dead." I told him, "I'm _sorry _Harry. It was an emergency." He sighed and inspected the beat up broom.

"You owe me a new broom." He muttered. I guess crashing it into a rock formation didn't make for the best broom care. Draco stayed quiet, his silvery eyes darting from one Weasley to the other. They all watched him with excited eyes.

"How are you feeling Draco dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. He didn't recoil from her rich and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Conflicted." He answered truthfully. When the Weasleys tensed he shook his head no.

"You're my family. No escaping that now." He admitted, "there's only one way I can repay any of you...and the thought terrifies me." I felt my face itch with a smile.

"And what is that?" I asked with a grin. He glared at me, but let his slender fingers wrap around mine.

"I'm going to have to help you all defeat Voldemort." He sighed.

_**A.N./ the end. There will be a sequel and hopefully I can find Ron and Harry someone to love as well. Review! **_


	10. Chapter 10

The sequel to Saving Malfoy is up and running. It's called Saving the Weasleys. I hope everyone will check it out!


End file.
